Memories
by SeriCereal
Summary: When Mizuki and Sano get into a large fight, Mizuki doesn't think of where she's going, or what's coming...
1. Prologue

"MIZUKI!!!!!" I yelled as she ran towards the street. "Just...leave me alo-"  
"NOOOOO!!!!" I screamed as I saw the car hit her. "Mizuki...MIZUKI!!!!!!!" I pulled out my cell phone and called 911.  
"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"  
"MY FRIEND WAS JUST HIT BY A CAR!"  
"Please tell me the address of the accident"  
"We are outside of Ohsaka High School! PLEASE HURRY!!"  
"We will send help right away."  
The woman hung up and I look down at Mizuki, she is unconcious, but is cringing in pain. "It's okay, Ashiya, they're sending help, just hold on," I manage to say. She starts to move, and her eyes soon flutter open, she screams out in pain.  
"Mizuki, are you alright?" "W-Who's Mizuki?" 


	2. Chapter 1

"Yo-You're Mizuki" I replied, as the ambulance pulled up. As the paramedics did their work, I stood there looking at Mizuki in disbelief. "YO!" I looked over at the man.  
"Yeah?"  
"You comin'?"  
"Oh, yeah." I climbed into the ambulance and grabbed a hold of Mizuki's tiny, fragile hand. "It's gonna be okay, I swear." I murmured to her as we sped to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, they wheeled Mizuki into surgery. This is all m fault, I thought to myself as I sat down in the waiting room. A few hours later, the doctor came out of surgery, and walked over to where I was sitting. "Mr..."  
"Sano Izumi, how is she?"  
"Well, she is in the Intensive Care Unit, she has some internal bleeding, and is also suffering from amnsia, so she won't remember who you are, or any memories, really."  
".......Can I see her?"  
"Of course, right this way." As the doctor leaded me towards Mizuki's room, I noticed that I was shaking. Why am I shaking? I asked myself. "This is her room."  
"Thank you." I said. I walked into the room. Mizuki was lying on the bed asleep. I sat down on the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. "Mizuki, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen." I closed my tear-stained eyes and sighed. "Mizuki, the truth is....I-I love you." "Huh?"  
"Mizuki?!"  
"W-who?"  
"Did you hear what I just said?"  
"Mmhmm"  
"Is that yes?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you recognize me?"  
"No, but you seem a little familiar."  
"What's my name?"  
"Umm...I'm sorry, but I don't know." I sighed. Of course she doesn't, she has amnesia. I thought. The doctor walked in and checked on Mizuki's vitals. "She seems to be doing fine, so I think we can take her out of the ICU. "How much longer until she can go home?"  
"I'd give it about a week, for observational reasons."  
"Oh, Okay, thanks doc." I said, after the doctor left the room, i turned to Mizuki. "Mizuki, I will be right back," I started to walk away when she grabbed my hand. I turned around, "Yes?" "Umm...never mind."  
"Do you want me to stay?" She gave a slight nod. I laughed. "Okay, I'll stay, so go to sleep, ok?"  
"Ok," she closed her eyes and stared snoring softly. I laughed again as I stood up to go back to the dorms to get some of Mizuki's stuff to try to spark some of her memories. I gathered up her scrap books of me, and pictures of all of us (Nakatsu, Noe, Sekime, Kayashima, and us) and a couple of Julia and her family. I grabbed her pillow and an outfit for her to wear, including her favorite shirt, her vest, a pair of shorts, and underwear. "Yo, Sano, where's Ashiya?"  
"He's...he's at the hospital."  
"WHAT??????? WHAT HAPPENED?????"  
"He was hit by a car, and is suffering from amnesia, so I'm gathering some of her stuff to try to spark her memories." He looked at the stuff in my hands. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at the scrapbooks in my hands. "Nothing that you can see," I paused, "I'm leaving know."  
"YO!"  
"What?"  
"Can I come?"  
"NO." I rushed out the door and ran to the hospital. I stopped running a few blocks away from the dorm and walked the rest of the way. I arrived at the hospital, and walked to Mizuki's room. As I walked in, I noticed Mizuki was still asleep, so I put her stuff down on the side table, and grabbed a hold of her hand.  
"I hope this will help, all of your stuff about...about me, and your pictures of all of us together." I said, Mizuki stirred, and opened her eyes. I smiled when she looked at me. She looked at the side table, andd asked, "What's all this stuff?"  
"It's yours, I went back to the dorm and grabbed them for you, to see if they would help you regain your memories," she picked up the scrapbook of me, and said, "What are all these articles about?"  
"They're about...me."  
"What?? Why do I have all this stuff about you?" 


End file.
